Gundanium Cord
by SHINIGAMIAOD
Summary: After an accident that renders the lead gutarist of a rock band unable to play the band looks for a new member, mix in a crazy fangirl who's obbsession may well be murder on the band & its members not to mention when their past starts in on them. ch6 fix
1. The Accident

Gundanium Cord  
  
By SHINIGAMIAOD  
  
::this has been sitting in one of my note books for months and figured I should post it::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" . . .. And in other news lead guitarist and backup vocals for the hit rock band 'Gundanium Cord', Dorothy Catalina, was involved in a car accident late last night. Reports say that while she will be fine and make a quick recovery she will no longer have the ability to handle a guitar the way she used to. According to the report from St. Helen's Hospitable her left hand was crushed causing irreparable damage and she will no longer have full use of her left hand."  
  
"Looks like 'Gundanium Cord' is in need of a new guitarist with their tour coming up in a few weeks."  
  
"Looks like it Bob, maybe th-"  
  
CLICK  
  
"Hey, I was watching that," cried the dark haired girl behind the counter in the small mechanics shop.  
  
"Your break was over ten minutes ago," replied the teenaged mechanic who just shut off the TV.  
  
"There's no customers, besides maybe YOU should try out for the position of ne guitarist. You're good and you can sing, how bout it Duo?" the girl asked.  
  
"Hil I'm doing fine here at the shop and I'm not that good." Duo said then turned around walking towards the door that lead to the garage, "I have cars to fix," he said over his shoulder.  
  
Hilde stared at the door for a minute. "Just cause you're 'doing fine' doesn't mean your happy and can't do better," She grumbled as she turned the TV. back on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We need a new guitarist Heero."  
  
"I'm aware of that Quatre."  
  
"The tour is in just over three weeks."  
  
"I know"  
  
"What do you want to do about it?"  
  
": Sigh: We put up an audition in two weeks," Heero said while he continued to pace the length of his living room.  
  
"But that's to close to the tour." Exclaimed Quatre as he looked at his friend in shock and even a bit of horror.  
  
"Not for a back up guitarist. I figure I can put you in lead and put the 'new guy'," he stressed on the words showing his distaste of getting a new band mate, "in backup till he's ready for lead, if he is ever ready." Quatre already felt bad for the new 'guy'.  
  
"But I-" Quatre was cut off as the door banged open Meiran, Trowa, and Wufei were back from visiting Dorothy at the hospital.  
  
"Dorothy is pissed," was the first thing that came out of Meiran's mouth.  
  
"Who's with her?" Heero asked as they sat down.  
  
"Noin," was all Trowa said.  
  
"So, have you two decided what you want to do about the thing with the new guitarist? Dorothy is still flaming pissed about that, she refuses to be kept away from the band and plans to join us on tour. As long as she is around she'll be happy but I feel bad for who ever gets the job as a replacement Dorothy is going to torture the poor person especially if it's a guy. Back to my question, what did you decide?" Meiran asked again.  
  
"Heero decided to put me in lead and will put up the audition in two weeks. He thinks we should keep the new 'guy' in back up till he is ready for lead." Quatre said in a way too bubbly voice in Heero's opinion.  
  
After that they spent till about 2 A.M. talking about plans for the tour song line ups and new music they've been working on. When every one left for their own apartments (or in every one but Heero's case shared apartments) Heero still stayed up worrying about what effects a new band mate would have on everyone, it had always been just them for six years a new person could cause problems. With the thoughts still buzzing around his head Heero shut off all the lights and climbed into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:: what do you think? I have the next chapter typed up and will post it at the end of the week till then please review. ::  
  
*IMPORTANT* I'm writing another story and have two original characters but I can't decide what two names I should use, so I need my readers to vote on which set of names they like better. And the names are:  
  
Dameon Odin, Jason Solo  
  
Or  
  
Dameon Solo, Jason Odin  
  
Please do this it will be a big help. 


	2. The Letter

Gundanium Cord  
  
By SHINIGAMIAOD  
  
::sorry this is a little late but school starts next week and I have been going to meetings for the school paper for to weeks. Please forgive me I'm so so so sorry.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**The Next Morning * At The Hospitable**  
  
"So do you agree?" Heero asked Dorothy  
  
"Yeah a week should be enough to find a some what decent player," Dorothy grumbled still mad about the whole thing.  
  
"Mail call," every one looked to the door as Lucratzia Noin, the band manager, came in to the room with a loud of mail. She gave them each the mail with their name on it coming to a stop at the last letter; it was one of those orange packages. The package it's self was not strange, they always got things from fans, what was strange was the return address was to a store, not a home or apartment, and it was addressed to 'the band'. When ever they got mail that was to all of them it was written as 'the band members of Gundanium Cord' or just 'Gundanium Cord'. "Strange," muttered Noin.  
  
"What is it?" asked Meiran.  
  
"Not sure, here," Noin handed it over to Meiran. She opened it to find a long letter and a burned CD. Meiran set the CD down on the little table near where she was and began to read the letter out loud:  
  
"Dear Band Members of Gundanium Cord, I had been watching the news and herd  
about miss Catalina's unfortunate accident and am truly sorry for it. But the reason  
I'm writing to you is, while I'm not aware if you will be looking for a replacement,  
I have sent you a recorded CD. This disk is of a friend whom I find to be quit  
talented with a guitar and his voice is just as appealing to the ears as his guitar.  
While he may not think so I do and I refuse to see his talent wasted in a small town  
mechanics shop. I wish to give him a chance for more and was hoping, after you  
here the disk, you would too. If you do nothing else listen to the disk, the words  
and music are hisown so he would be able to contribute to your group as more than  
a simple replacement. Thank you for the time you took reading this and the time  
you may take listening to the disk.  
  
Hilde Scherbiker  
  
P.S. if by chance you do consider it please contact me at the address on the package  
or call 401-3502 and thank you again."  
  
Meiran put down the letter and looked at the group, "do you think we should listen to it?" she asked. Every one turned to look at her..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry it's short but I was having computer problems on top of every thing else please review it will make me feel like I did some thing right for a change. Next up date is an unknown time. Ooh and:  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Jenrissa : Duo will be with them but for plot purpose he doesn't know them yet. And I like Meiran and think Dorothy will add some spice to the plot with the whole thing about Duo being her replacement when I get into more detail on that but I won't ruin the plot for you and all that. OoO and thank you thank you thank you for the review it made me so happy to know some one cares::hugs poor unsuspecting reviewer::  
  
Deadtoast : well yes as a matter a fact I do have a few pairings but for now I will leave you hanging on the main pair but tell you the two that were slightly hinted at Trowa and Quatre & Meiran and Wufei. There will be more pairings, if your dieing to know look at my profile and other stories it's a dead giveaway to the other pairings I will probably use and who the main pairing will be. Oh an a small warning I'm a Yaoi fan girl so you know in case you don't like that stuff anyway I'm glad to know you liked my story and hope I haven't scared you away. ::hugs poor unsuspecting story loving reviewer::  
  
*IMPORTANT* I'm writing another story and have two original characters but I can't decide what two names I should use, so I need my readers to vote on which set of names they like better. And the names are:  
  
Dameon Odin, Jason Solo  
  
Or  
  
Dameon Solo, Jason Odin  
  
Please do this it will be a big help. 


	3. The Disk

Gundanium Cord  
  
By ShinigamiAOD  
  
::Peeks around corner um.hi it's been like um.3 months and I'm just updating.sorry.very sorry..extremely sorry..hides in dark cave in middle of no where::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meiran put down the letter and looked at the group, "do you think we should listen to it?" she asked. Every one turned to look at her..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to it," Quatre suggested a bit timidly.  
  
"I'll go and get something to play the disk with," Noin mumbled walk out the door.  
  
"Watch the guy sucks ant the only reason the chick thinks he's any good is because she has a crush on him," Dorothy murmured. Her agitation at possibly being replaced by a male showing through, "girls are stupid like that and guys always suck. Well ah most guys anyway," Dorothy corrected as she received a bunch of glares from the room's occupants.  
  
"Here ya go, Noin said as she waked in a moment later carrying a small disk player. She handed it to Meiran who plugged it in to the wall and sat it on the small table next to her. She then placed the disk in and hit play. All were surprised as they heard musical laughter floating from the speakers, followed by voices:  
  
"Come on play for us, please," a teasing female voice started.  
  
"Not till you turn that thing off," a soft, but agitated, male baritone was heard.  
  
"Come on Duo, it won't kill you to be recorded," a deeper taunting male's voice came.  
  
"No, but it will kill a certain blond haired, blue eyed man named Zechs and the short snickering female standing next to him, what was her name? Oh yeah, Hilde," grumbled the voice identified as Duo.  
  
"Come on Duo, please I swear I'll only make a copy for Zechs. Please, please, please," the girl begged. There was a pause, "hey don't stick our tongue out at me," she whined.  
  
"If you will shut up about then fine," Duo said in exasperation, but laughter could be heard in his voice. There was a pause then a guitar started in a mellow smooth tune, it continued for about one minute before it was interrupted.  
  
"I want to here some words Duo, come on and sing," Hilde urged. The guitar started again with a bit of a faster beat and a little louder. The guitar whent for about 30 seconds before there was a voice mixed into the melody it was sad and could break hearts of pure ice:  
  
"Listen to the screaming  
  
Listen to the yelling  
  
Listen to the pain  
  
Listen to the. . . .world..  
  
"Pushing and pulling  
  
The blood is flowing  
  
The world is in agony  
  
The innocent is in misery.  
  
"My world is shaking  
  
My heart is breaking  
  
And you're screaming.  
  
"The crying  
  
The dying  
  
The endless screaming  
  
You're still screaming.  
  
"I'm hurting  
  
And I'm flirting  
  
I'm Flirting with death  
  
And it's all leaving me out of breath.  
  
"I can't breath  
  
I just want to leave  
  
Please just let me go  
  
Because your screaming  
  
You're screaming at me  
  
And I'm left bleeding  
  
You left me bleeding on the ground."  
  
The song died down before jumping right into a faster and less depressing song. The disk continued with amazing songs filled with unique beats and emotion filled words. The group sat and listened in stunned silence as the endless streams of music flowed from the disk for the next two hours. Then the voices were speaking again:  
  
"Happy now?" came the slightly horse voice of the talented singer.  
  
"much so," the girl, Hilde, chirped  
  
"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" asked Zechs  
  
"No, cause now I get the great pleasure of killing both of you," came insanely cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey, you can't do that," Hilde said in indignation.  
  
"You're right, I ran out of places to hide the bodies," duo said wit an exasperated sigh before they all broke out in laughter. The laughing was abruptly cut off when the disk came to an end and stopped playing.  
  
The hospitable room was filled with silence. Then, "um. Dorothy, I think your theory was wrong," Meiran stated in slight amazement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Well ..what do you think? The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update promise and here's the deal when I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter and to make you just a little more interested I'll give you a quick summary of what's to come interested now?? Please review::  
  
and  
  
To My Lovely Reviewers  
  
Deadtoast- Goody I haven't scared you off and sorry it will be a few chappies before you see any real HeeroxDuo stuff going on. Hope u liked the update ::glomps:: thank you thank you thank you for the review  
  
Jenrissa- ooo than you so much for reviewing and thanks for voting it will be a big help if more people were like you ::clings to loyal review:: thank you thank you thank you please keep reviewing 


	4. The Call

Title: Gundanium Cord Part 4  
  
Author: Lilli Kay (ShinigamiAOD on ff.net)  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xM  
  
Warnings: AU language plotting Hilde [more to come]  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net [if you want it take it just let me know]  
  
Disclaimer: I had them for a little while but Duo picked the lock on the cage ::sigh:: I don't own them  
  
Note: Thank you every one for the feed back sorry this took so long to get out I needed to get a beta to check it and I kept forgeting to send it to her once I got a beta. On that note thank you Mistress Tsunami for your help you are a saint for putting up with me ::huggles:: well enjoy every one  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're right, I ran out of places to hide the bodies," Duo said with an exasperated sigh before they all broke out in laughter. The laughing was abruptly cut off when the disk came to an end and stopped playing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room filled with silence. Then, "um. Dorothy, I think your theory was wrong," came Meiran's amazed voice.  
  
"I have to agree," Dorothy added.  
  
"Heero, what do you think, should we check this guy out?" Meiran asked.  
  
All she got for an answer was 'hn', but she happily moved along. "I'll take that as a yes," she chirped. "Hey Noin, why don't you call that Hilde girl and see what we can do about getting in touch with that guy, kay?"  
  
"All right," Noin said, grabbing the letter from Meiran and gathering her things. "I'll see you later," she tossed over her shoulder as she left.  
  
"Looks like we found our new member. Well now at least we don't have to worry about auditions," Quatre said with a pleased smile.  
  
"Hn," was the only response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~RING~ ~RING~  
  
"Hello, Sweepers Garage and Salvage. This is Li, what can I do for ya?" answered a bored mechanic, who had the unfortunate task of 'Phone Bitch'[1] for the day.  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for Hilde Schbeiker," a sweet, yet strong, female voice spoke.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec. HILDE CALL," he yelled into the front room. That was where the girl always worked, so that was the obvious place to find her.  
  
"What?" Hilde whined. "If it's Ma tell 'er I'm busy."  
  
" 'S not ya Ma. 'S somebody else," Li yelled at the reluctant girl.  
  
"Oh that's cool, give me the phone," Hilde said, grabbing the phone out of his hands and shooing Li out of the room. "Hilde here, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Schb-"  
  
"Hilde, I'm to young to be a miss anything," Hilde immediately corrected.  
  
"Alright Hilde, my name is Lucratzia Noin, I'm the manager of Gundanium Cord. I was calling in regard to the demo you sent in," Noin informed the girl.  
  
"Really?" Hilde asked excitedly.  
  
"Really," Noin told her. "Now is there a way that we could hear your friend play in person?"  
  
"Umm..there may be a way," she paused. "If you could come here?"  
  
"Of course we could," Noin answered. She refused to let the band miss this opportunity because of the small matter of travel.  
  
Hilde gave a sigh of relief, "Ok then. Duo usually doesn't play in front of strangers, but that's mostly 'cause he doesn't like his own music, so if you want even a chance of hearing him, you'd have to come on a Friday. That's when he plays for me and Zechs. Also don't bring everyone, he would get way to nervous with that many people and back out. You'd need to come to the shop so we can go over what you guys should know first. The address is on the letter I sent, you still have it, right?"  
  
"Yes," Was the quick reply.  
  
"Ok, meet me here at between six and six-thirty so we can get everything set, and I need to know how many people you're bringin', and how many are guy or girl. I also need to know what Friday is good for you to come," Hilde finished, a small grin gracing her lips.  
  
"We can make it this Friday; there will be four of us; two of each sex and we'll be on time. Oh, and thank you for sending us the disk, it saves us a lot of time and aggravation with auditions," Noin told Hilde with obvious gratitude.  
  
"Hey, no prob. See ya Friday," Hilde said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Duo will murder you, ya know that right?" Li commented. He stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in his 'I-just-KNOW-you-are- so-dead' stance.  
  
"A, he can't, he has nowhere to hide the body and, B, he loves me too much to do anything too serious," she said with a wink as she sauntered past him, on her way to pester braid boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] My friend used to answer phones at a take out food place, this was her nick name.  
  
Please review I'm updating with out the reviews I requested cause I wanted to see if any one was still reading this apparently not but ooo well I can dream cant I?  
  
My reviewers  
  
forever01n02 - no you weren't confusing me I have similar speech patterns and I know all about lack of sleep hey now you have your up date enjoy it and continue to review  
  
shinchansgirl - ::Huggles:: thank you sooooo much 


	5. Getting ready

Title: Gundanium Cord Part 5  
  
Author: Lilli Kay (ShinigamiAOD on ff.net)  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xM  
  
Warnings: AU language plotting Hilde [more to come]  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net [if you want it take it just let me know]  
  
Disclaimer: nope still haven't caught them  
  
Note: Yes I'm aware that this is supper short but I wanted to get this out and I promise the next chapter will be longer also so thank you so much to my lovely betas: Mistress Tsunami, Tsuki, & Sheighla Barr you all did beautifully in fixing my jumbled mess and should be saints for putting up with me ::huggles::  
  
~*~ Friday Approximately 6:30 P.M. Sweepers Garage and Salvage ~*~  
  
*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*  
  
Heero, Noin, Quatre, and Meiran had been able to find the salvage shop fairly easily; thus they were, of course, on time. The large metal door in front of them swung open after a few moments and they were treated to the sight a man who could have easily passed as a Greek god. The man before them was fairly tall reaching about 6'3", and had shoulder length platinum blonde hair, beat-up black sneakers, long legs encased in tight denim, and a dark shirt stretched across broad shoulders, the words 'Bite Me' written in red across the front. "Hi," came the Blonde's deep baritone. "I'm Zechs. Come on in we need to do this quickly."  
'It's the guy from the disk,' Heero thought to himself. 'I knew that his voice was familiar . . . he was the other male.'  
"Do what," Quatre asked, confused.  
"We need to get you ready so we can leave. Duo listens to your band, so he'll know who you are if you go as, well, you," Zechs told them as he pulled them inside, heading towards the door on the back wall.  
"Zechs! Hurry up we need to leave!" yelled a muffled female voice from somewhere near the back door.  
"I'm coming, chill out," Zechs answered in exasperation. When the group walked through the door, they found themselves in a small office; standing inside the room was the female they had heard previously. Heero looked at her closely as Noin introduced them. She was about Noin's size - maybe an inch or so shorter - with raven hair that was cropped short; she had a light tan, making Heero wonder about her profession. She wore a simple pair of baggy black jeans, a pair of vans, and a shirt that stated 'We're all a little mad in here'. If Heero know hadn't known any better, he would have sworn she was Noin's twin.  
"Hello, I'm Noin; you must be Hilde. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you," Noin spoke politely. "And this is -"  
"I know who they are. Hi, I'm Hilde and we're rushing," Hilde interrupted, cutting Noin off. Her voice muffled by the duffel bag she was tearing through, she paused to absently throw a second bag at Zechs. She pulled out clothes from her duffel, throwing outfits at each of the band members and giving them a stern command to change as she pointed to a door. Zechs was also pulling various objects form from the duffel he had been tossed as they changed two at a time.  
Hilde's first victim was Heero, while Zechs grabbed Noin. It became obvious that the second bag contained hair supplies as the pair began to apply them to their charges. Hilde sat Heero on a stool, using the style of his outfit to guide her styling of his hair. He ended up with electric blue hair sticking out worse than normal from all the mousse Hilde had added. Zechs was also able to base Noin's hair on her outfit; he ended up leaving it the in the original, but added hot pink streaks to her bangs. Moving along quickly, Hilde grabbed Quatre as he stepped out of the changing room, followed by Zechs snatching up Meiran as she stepped out of the other. Hilde gifted Quatre with black and purple streaks that stood out sharply against his near white-blonde hair and pale complexion. Meiran had been given neon green half wigs to add to her long length black hair, the additions showing through at random in the two buns that Zechs placed on each side of her head.  
Hilde and Zechs took a step back, admiring their work, and they had to admit that they were quite pleased with the results. Heero stood in his own black boots that went perfectly with the black leather pants, the pants somewhere between not-quite-painted-on and tight, slightly rumpled at the ankles. The rumples were from the length of the pants, seeing as Hilde had borrowed them from Zechs, and the blonde was much taller. But in the end they looked good, and they went well with the lose dark blue, satin shirt that was missing one sleeve, the other dipping past his finger tips. The overall effect was what any fangirl would deem drool worthy.  
Then there was Noin. She wore black vinyl pants that were practically painted on. with black, soft-leather ankle boots. Her top was a tight, hot pink vinyl corset that laced up the front with black string, the shirt stopped just above her belly button, and left a portion of her midriff bare.  
Quatre's outfit wasn't nearly as extravagant, but he was still drool worthy. He wore a simple long sleeved black mesh shirt, coupled with black bondage jeans that hung low on his hips, dark purple accenting the seems and straps. He wore a beat up pair of black sneakers, and a pair of fingerless gloves finished the outfit.  
Then there was Meiran. There were scuffed up combat boots on her feet and a short neon green vinyl skirt on her hips. A matching push bra could be seen through the long sleeved, mesh shirt that she wore. The mesh shirt was off at her stomach leaving a strip of skin between her top and skirt uncovered.  
Hilde smiled in satisfaction before she spoke, "Okay, we're set." She was still admiring her work, so that left Zechs to finish giving them information.  
"We're going to be taking my truck, so you'll hafta follow us in your car. Duo doesn't live far, so we should be able to make it there in no time. Let's go." With that final statement he ushered the motley out the door, locking up before he and Hilde hopped into his beat up, dark blue truck. Noin and the other three hopped in their rented car, a silver Honda Civic, and followed the pick up, hoping that meeting this 'Duo' would be worth all the effort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few quick notes: yes I cut Zechs's hair I don't know why but I thought it would fit better for the story. Also the outfits are original, I made them, and at the moment I'm working on getting my buddy to draw them so you all can see it better. And if no one knows what bondage pants are they're the pants with all the straps and clip rings on them. If your still not sure check the hot topic web site, they make them.  
  
I love you and I will love you even more if you give me feedback.  
  
And to my lone reviewer:  
  
Troublesome: I'm glad you are enjoying it and I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who had heard the term 'phone bitch' before please continue to review and enjoy the story ::huggles: thank you 


	6. Arriving

**Title: Gundanium Cord Part 6  
  
Author: Lilli Ixy Kay (ShinigamiAOD on ff.net)  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xM  
  
Warnings: AU language drool worthy images [more to come]  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net [if you want it take it just let me know]  
  
Disclaimer: nope still haven't caught them  
  
Note: I'm so very sorry that this has taken so long and that it is kind of short I had a longer one written but I lost my note book that had it in it along with all my notes and ideas so I had to rewrite it but I had writers block and was traveling a lot do to some family BS that I so could have done with out so gomen everyone. Thanx so much to my lovely betas Sheighla Barr, Junebug, & Mistress Tsunami**

When they said the ride would be short they weren't joking; having gone no more then three blocks east and half a block south, the blue truck pulled in to a driveway. Noin pulled the civic up to the side of the curb, pulled out the keys and opened her door. The other three took the hint and removed themselves from the borrowed vehicle. As Heero removed him self from the passenger side front seat, he began to examine the house in front of him.  
  
House wasn't really the right word to describe the building before him. "It looks more like over sized shack," he grumbled under his breath. The . . . structure before them was about three stories high, and stretched out about sixty feet across, give or take a few feet. Of course, that would have been perfectly fine if it weren't for the rusted metal shudders on the windows, or the paint chipped door, or the porch that looked like it would cave in if even a single fly were to land on it.  
  
Heero's examination was interrupted when Hilde stepped in front of the group. "Before we go in you should probably know a few simple things. One Duo kinda sorta doesn't know you're coming. He is super self conscious about his music so if I had asked in advance it would be a flat out no. Two Duo is a little . . .. energetic so don't be worried if he acts a bit like a squirrel on speed.[1] Three do NOT push him if he says no to something involving his music Even I can't get away with that." All of this rushed out of Hilde's mouth, but they still noticed the heavy seriousness in her words and face, especially when she said not to push. With a sudden lighten in her mood she told them, "I also think it would be best if we gave you temporary names. Umm... Noin your new name is Nina, Marian you're Milan, Quatre you're Kevin and Heero you're Hiroma, kay? Kay. Ready?"  
  
They walked across the grass, which Heero absently noticed was dead, to the front porch. When Hilde and Zechs walked up the steps, Heero was slightly surprised when they didn't even creak. He stayed close behind their guides, not wanting to miss a single detail of their possible band mate's current life style. Hilde just opened the door without knocking and walked in. "Hiya Gramps," she bellowed gleefully at the balding man. He had been a sleeping in a recliner before his nap was rudely interrupted. The man spluttered as he sat up, dropping the auto magazine in his hand. He had on a pair of dark sunglasses and brightly colored shirt, a plaid blanket covering his legs. Hilde giggled.  
  
"You damn brat, I gots a name and it ain't gramps, you good for nothing teen," he ranted at the girl  
  
"Remember Hilde, his name is Howie," Zechs said, jokingly correcting the girl as he dragged out the ie of the man's 'name'.  
  
"You are supposed to be the good one. Ooh, what is this world coming to?" the man sighed, turning on the dramatics.  
  
While the three continued with their friendly banter, Heero began to survey the area. The inside was very different from the outside. In the living room, that was off to the right of the front door (where they had found the sleeping Howie), there were two plush, black leather couches, an oak coffee table, a black swede recliner that was currently occupied, a large black entertainment center that held a 48" television, a thick black oriental rug that laid over oak hard wood floors and a china cabinet filled with hand built car models. To put it simply the room was elegant, but homey. 'You would never be able to tell from the outside,' Heero remarked to himself. He continued to inspect what he could from their current position in the house, and found each visible room had similar elegant designs with much brighter color schemes.  
  
"- well, last I checked the kid was in the basement fiddling with some doodad or another." Howie's words seemed to be the trigger for motion, because suddenly the disguised band members were being ushered to the back of the house, where Hilde opened a door for them. . The door was black, and someone had taken the time to paint white pinstripes on it. Putting her finger to her lips in the universal motion for silence, she began her descent down into the well-lit basement. Zechs was herding them quietly down the stairs with a feral smirk gracing his lips.  
  
When they reached the bottom, they were met with an impressive sight. A large open, room roughly the size of the entire house, was decorated in red and black. At one end of the room, six black and red beanbag chairs surrounded a cherry wood coffee table, and a plush black carpet covered the whole floor. Three fold beds [2] were pushed together to form a couch, the middle one was red the other two were black, and there were small end tables next to each end. In the corner sat a small black fridge with a stack of plastic cups on of top it. At the other end of the room sat a musician's heaven: three large cases lined the wall, each filled with various guitars and a few other instruments; large speakers sat on a small wood platform about 6 inches above the rest of the floor.  
  
A jeans-clad bottom was sticking out from behind a set of speakers, the black denim pulled tight on the well formed behind. "Hey, wonder boy you, gunna come out from behind those speakers?" Hilde called cheerfully.  
  
A clattering sound was heard, followed by a string of colorful and creative curses. "You are so dead pixy," a smooth voice growled from behind the speakers.  
  
Standing up, and now in view of everyone in the basement, a very stunning sight was seen. A fairly short young man stood on the platform, he was a handsome, if pale skinned, young man. 'Maybe Irish or German blood,' Heero guessed. He was wearing a black and purple flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, firm fitting black jeans sat low on his hips and scuffed army issue boots covered his feet. While this was drool worthy alone, it was the boy's - for he looked no older than seventeen - facial features that were truly amazing. Dark brown hair streaked with bronze and chestnut strands fell past his hips and framing the heart shaped face and partly hiding the many piercing covering the left ear, in contrast to his right, wich had only one hole. Deep purple-blue eyes were wide, and framed by thick, long, girl-like lashes.  
  
Rose colored lips were pulled back into a nervous smirk, and his cheeks began to take on a pink tint. "Uh . . . Hi."

**[1] speed is a drug that makes people a little . . crazy.  
  
[2] You know those little way to small cushion beds that fold up and have strange resemblance to a chair? That's what I'm talking about. **


	7. Meetings and Goodnight

Title: Gundanium Cord Part 7  
  
Author: Lilli Ixy Kay (ShinigamiAOD on ff.net)  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xM  
  
Warnings: AU language plotting Hilde [more to come]  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net [if you want it take it just let me know]  
  
Disclaimer: I had them for a little while but Duo picked the lock on the cage ::sigh:: I don't own them I don't own the song in this chapter I was just trying to spare you my lousy lyrical skills.  
  
Note: Thank you Tsuki for being a wonderful beta. Thank you to Kel, Beguiled, Troublesome, & Space Monkeyfor your reviews.

**!#$%&()  
**  
Rose colored lips were pulled back into a nervous smirk, and his cheeks began to take on a pink tint. "Uh . . . Hi." He stared at the group of people clustered in his basement, 'damn, each one of them is hot. . . no drool worthy.' His brain was fried do to the stunning site of not just any random strangers, but very hot strangers. Done drooling he turned to Hilde, "Care to share?"  
  
"These are some friends of mine who sorta dropped in. I figured it's Friday so why not bring them to your place, I mean we always hang here on Fridays. It not a problem is it?" Hilde's voice was almost too innocent as she smiled at him.  
  
"Course not. Hi, I'm Duo," Duo held out his hand to the girl in the vinyl outfit.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nina," Noin's voice came out smooth and cultured. 'It would be my luck that she not only looks good but sounds good as well. Shame she isn't male it would be more interesting.' While Duo was a double swinging door he opened more often than not to the male species.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Milan," Marian held out her hand, the mesh shirt riding up to uncover more of the bronze midriff. 'Cute and spunky, always a good combo.'  
  
"Glad to make your acquaintance I'm Kevin," Quatre spoke sweetly. 'Cute boy, too bad he's so angelic looking. Makes me think of a small child of innocence, or a cherub.'  
  
"Hiroma," was grunted from Heero. 'Can we say really hot? Man he's gorgeous and his outfit is way too yummy looking on him.'  
  
"Now that you know names can you please sing? You promised me a new song today." Hilde's whining voice was like nails on a chalkboard to the distracted teen.  
  
"Spoiled brat," Duo muttered shrugging out of the flannel and turning towards a cabinet of guitars. Over his shoulder he instructed, "Make your self comfy, if you want a drink or food get it your self cause I'm lazy and you live here."

**!#$%&()  
**  
'He has a decent enough attitude, and an interesting fashion.' Heero, strangely enough, was amused by the shirt that the boy was wearing. It was a simple black T-shirt but what had amused Heero was the big bold red lettering that stated, "Practice safe sex...go fuck yourself". 'Well at least he has humor,' Heero thought with a bit more reserve after the boy's comment on being lazy. 'Laziness isn't something the band needs, lets hope humor is all it amounts to.'  
  
"Pretty, where did you get this art done? Is it air brush? This is a neat design, did you pick it or ask for it?" Marian had decided to look at the cases of instruments and was currently gushing overt the art of an electric guitar.  
  
Duo looked over at what guitar she was pointing at, "I did the art, the paint is a thinned acrylic that was done over top of the air brush out line and I did the design."  
  
"Really? Wow, you have a wild imagination and your work is really beautiful. Do you play as good as you paint?" Marian giggled at the blush she saw spread over the boys face. 'Too, cute. He seems the type that doesn't blush often, maybe just when it's something he did is noticed?' She was enjoying herself quite a bit as she watched him squirm next to her.  
  
He mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" she asked him.  
  
"'S not that good," his voice was a little louder.  
  
"But it is," she insisted. "The detail is really amazing." 'That's an understatement. I've never seen something so WOW on an instrument. Sure a painting in an art gallery but the detail and vividness of the single color is just impossible. He sure is a talented guy.'  
  
"Thanks," he smiled in embarrassment before grabbing a similar guitar out of the case and walking over to the platform. "It's your night to pick the song Pixie, so what'll it be?" He seemed more at ease now that he was on the platform sitting on the little wooden stool.  
  
"You said your new song would be finished, so come on and play it." Hilde was bouncing around on a few bean bag chairs, Zechs behind her on the bed couch. Noin and Quatre were on either side of him, and Marian was in a pile of the bean bag chairs on the other side of the table from Hilde. Heero stood of to the side watching as the boy moved about the platform. 'He knows what he's doing,' Heero thought as the boy hooked up the amp and adjusted the instrument he held.  
  
A mild beat started up than stopped. Duo messed with the strings making a few more adjustment, then once again he started up the beat. It started a little shaky then smoothed out, after a few seconds Duo's voice mixed into the cords:  
  
_"Do we know how to get the message across  
We turn the lights off to find a way out  
No time to get through to grasp what was lost  
Don't turn the light off and leave me in the dark  
Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding  
I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you  
What are you thinking, it's so misleading  
Is it not for me to know, I think it's just hard for you to show  
  
"We never spoke in the words that we want  
We turn the lights off to find a way out  
We've never chosen to keep what we've got  
Don't turn the light off and leave me in the dark  
  
"I thought it would be nice to lie down and close my eyes  
It never occurred to me that I am already asleep  
_

_"Don't be the one to be let go  
Don't be the one to be alone"_  
  
The song ended on a hard cord that dropped out. Duo looked up from the instrument he held, Hilde had begun to clap like a small child, yelling gleefully, "pretty, pretty."  
  
"You wrote that? It was really good. Where did you learn that?" Marian was firing questions at Duo in rapid session. 'He's good, really good. The CD did not do his voice justice, and his music is so unique. I rarely hear a song that doesn't have a beat that's been used a hundred times.' Marian's thoughts had the same amazement in them that her voice did.  
  
"I just picked it up," Duo spoke meekly as his face flamed.  
  
'He does have talent, but I want to find out more before making any sort of decision on the matter. For all I know he could be an escaped convict, and I wont have anything ruin the band.' Heero's thoughts were miles away from the others having learned to block out people such as Marian.  
  
'This is to funny, Duo never blushes, but this is the second time today. I won't let him live this down, ever," Hilde was smirking along to her thoughts. 'Revenge is so sweet, especially after the glue incident. "Don't be modest Duo, you are talented in many things," Hilde's voice was suggestive in her comment.  
  
"Too bad you'll only know one," Duo returned. The change of topic turned him back to his usual, teasing self.  
  
"I wouldn't want to know, your talents lie to the other side anyway." Hilde had fallen into the teasing with a familiar grace.  
  
The teasing continued for a good ten minutes when Zechs broke in, "Now children behave, we have guests." Duo stuck his tongue out at the man.  
  
"Could we here another song?" Quatre's question was a soft whisper compared to the other's.  
  
"Sure," Duo's voice was hyper sounding now that he wasn't a nervous wreck.  
  
By about 1 AM Duo's voice had gotten a little rough and he was tired. Looking around the room he realized that so was everyone else. He had been singing for most the night but had talked briefly with Hilde's friends. They had flown in from out of state and were here for the next couple of days. "Do you guys have a hotel? If not there is room here and....," Duo broke into a huge yawn in the middle of his sentence. "And you could stay."  
  
"Wow, that would be great. We hadn't had the chance to go to a hotel and get a room yet," Noin herself yawned at the end of the sentence.  
  
"Pixie, Zechs, are you stayin' or goin'?" Duo asked as he unhooked the guitar and put it in it's case.  
  
"We'll stay," Hilde answered for the both of them.  
  
"'Kay, you guys know where your rooms are. The rest of you can follow me." Duo was dragging himself to the stairs, not caring if they followed for he was too tired.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs then went back towards the front door. He then began up to the second story, "Hope you don't mined sharing rooms."  
  
"Not at all," Quatre, ever the polite one, answered the rhetorical question.  
  
Duo stopped in front of a door, third on the left from the stairs. He opened it. "This is the bathroom. There is a pack of unused toothbrushes under the sink and toothpaste in the cabinet above it. The shower is basic and towels are in the closet behind the door. There is also extra shampoo, soap, and conditioner in there." He pulled the door closed and walked to the door almost directly across from it. Opening that door he said, "This room is for the girls."  
  
Noin and Marian both stared in amazement at the room that they were given. A large wrought-iron canopy bed was in the center of the room; the iron was black and the sheer curtains that hung from it were a deep purple. A thick Indian styled comforter was on the bed, it was dark purple and lavender. The plush carpet was a matching lavender, and the walls were only slightly darker. The furniture in the room was white wicker with pale purple handles, and there was a large bay window with purple seat cushions and pale purple pillows.  
  
"If you need extra blankets or pillows they are in the closet next to the stairs." Duo moved on to the next door on the right. "This is your room," Duo opened the door.  
  
This room was a very close replica of the last one with a few differences. Instead of purples there were blues and where the last bed was a canopy this one was a simple four-post maple wood bed. And instead of wicker furniture there was dark maple furniture.  
  
"Thank you, again, for letting us stay," Quatre said politely.  
  
"Not a problem. If you need anything I'm the last door in the hall. Just be careful when opening the door - Baka is really hyper and likes to jump on people," Duo warned.  
  
"Baka?" asked Quatre.  
  
"My Akita; he stays in my room most the time when Hilde's here, he likes to pounce her a lot," Duo said chuckling. "See you in the AM." With that he left.  
  
Closing the door Quatre asked, "So what do you think?"  
  
**!#$%&()**


	8. Waking up and Poking About

_Title: Gundanium Cord Part 8 _

_Author: Lilli Ixy Kay (ShinigamiAOD on 1x2 3x4 5xM _

_Warnings: AU language plotting Hilde more to come  
_

_Archive: http/ there is one other place but i currenty cant find it if you want it take it just let me know  
In dediction to Amarin Rose _

_Disclaimer: I had them for a little while but Duo picked the lock on the cage :sigh: I don't own them I don't own the song in this chapter I was just trying to spare you my lousy lyrical skills._

_Note: after much poking from everyone i decided to update now for unknown reason the format on this is all funky bare with me please. i will try to be much quicker on my next update and yes the chapter is a bit boring but the is somethings that will come to play later that i needed to get in Also thank you so much for your beta skills Sheighla Barr and Mistress Tsunami_

Cobalt blue eyes snapped open to stare at the plain white ceiling. They flashed around the corners of the room, their owner disorientated. 'Where?' he thought when he spotted a blond head of hair with dark streaks. 'Quatre' clicked in his mind. 'The guitarist's house' he remembered. 'What woke me?' he wondered, looking around and seeing nothing amiss.  
With a mental shrug Heero climbed from the bed and cast a quick look at the clock. It read 4:52 A.M. He looked over on the bed to see Quatre hadn't moved. 'No surprise; he would be able to sleep through a volcanic eruption, with him on top of the volcano'  
With a snort Heero gave a quick glance around the room. Spotting his bag, he moved over to it and pulled on one of the green tanks. 'It's early enough that no one should be up.' With one last glance over the room,  
he slipped out the door.  
Hair mused with dark green boxers, a matching tank top, and white ankle socks, Heero made an amusing sight as he slowly moved down the hall. He would put slight pressure on where he planned to move,  
and if the board shifted or started to creak, he would test a new spot, not wanting to make any noise. He moved with this procedure all the way down the hall until he reached the bathroom door. Checking to see if the door would creak and satisfied it wouldn't, Heero slipped into the bathroom, and pulled the door closed,  
not even letting it click shut.  
With the door closed he flipped on the light switch and glanced at his reflection. His hair was still streaked with blue and he didn't like it.  
'This crap better wash out' Heero thought as he continued to glare. After a moment, Heero turned from the mirror and relieved himself before getting on with his plan. 1 Heero opened up the medicine cabinet. The first thing he noticed was that there were somewhere around eighteen bottles of prescriptions, he pulled out the 5 from the bottom shelf wanting to see if any belonged to the guitarist, he found 3 to be for a K-G and the other 2 for a feline, ignoring the other items on the shelf, he planned to check the other stuff later. He went to shelf 2; there were 3 bottles, all for their possible guitarist. One was a bottle of antibiotics,  
for the flu. The second was a bottle of sleeping pills. Curious, Heero looked at the date on the two bottles, they were prescribed at the same time. Both bottles were still half full. 'Sleeping pills for a cold isn't unheard of' he thought looking to the next bottle. After reading the label he was a bit shocked,  
it was an anti-depressant. Checking the date, it was prescribed 3 years ago, and it looking as if every pill was still in the bottle. 'Odd' he thought. Moving to the next shelf, he found 6 bottles, 4 belonged to Howard Miquie2. 'The guy from yesterday' Heero remembered. 'They have different last names,  
interesting.' One of the two other bottles was for Duo, It was a relaxant from 11 years ago, it was missing half the bottle. The last one had a name for that Heero didn't recognize SOLO with the same last name as Duo. Heero's brow furrowed. 'Something to look into' He noted mentally.  
The last shelf had 4 bottles. 1 was for Duo,  
but he didn't recognize the prescription. Making a note of the name 'Trideplep'3 he moved on. The last 3 bottles belonged to Solo. Heero didn't bother checking them since the guy/girl was not his concern.  
Heero's gaze returned to the first shelf.  
There were 2 tubes of toothpaste and a box of Band-Aids. The second shelf there was a bottle of eye-drops, a couple of hair ties, a tube of Neosporin and a thermometer. The third shelf had a box of standard cold medicine and a bottle of aspirin. The top shelf had a pack of razor heads and a tube of anti-itch cream 4.  
Heero closed the cabinet only to crouch down to look under the sink. He opened the door and wanted to groan at the sheer amount of STUFF under the sink.  
After staring for a moment, he realized half of the stuff was hair care products. Different kinds of moose, hair spray, gel, straighteners, and curling products, packs of hair ties, clips, chopsticks, and headbands. This took up one side of the cabinet. Heero didn't bother really looking at something as inconsequential as hair supplies. On the other side of the cabinet, Heero found a large box of toothbrushes,  
a pack of boxed toothpaste, and some bathroom cleaners, nothing too interesting. Though Heero did grab a toothbrush.  
Standing up, Heero closed the cabinet and opened the one over the sink to get one of the tubes of toothpaste that had been spotted earlier. Going through the repetitive task of cleaning ones teeth Heero looked at the things cluttered about the counter. There was a razor, soap, face wash, a cup with four toothbrushes, a bottle of mouth wash, after shave, lotion, and contact case with a bottle of cleaner next to it, and a can of shaving cream, once again, nothing unusual. Heero finished up brushing his teeth before pulling the curtain back on the shower. The common things of shampoo, body wash, conditioner, scrunchies,  
and such were found in there. Heero pulled the curtain closed and move to the closet. In there he found what he was told would be there, towels, and more shower supplies. Heero had searched the entire bathroom to find nothing unusual, illegal or even slightly suspicious. 'This guy is to good to be true,' he thought. Giving up on the bathroom Heero quietly left and went down the hall to the other door that their host had pointed to. Opening the door he found shelves filled with blankets, sheets, comforters, and pillows,  
just what he was told he would find. Every thing appeared perfect, well except maybe those prescriptions. 'He did point these places out, maybe things are where we aren't', Heero thought as he started quietly down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he had a choice, go left into the living room or go right into the dinning room. After a moment Heero decided to go left. He quietly began rummaging in drawers, the cabinets, he even checked in the glass display case.  
There was nothing, so he went into the living room. He pulled up cushions, opened the entertainment center,  
and looked under the recliner that the old guy had been in yesterday. He checked everything. When he was done in the living room he still had nothing. He headed towards the kitchen planning to nose about in there but stopped, there under the staircase was a small door he hadn't noticed before. It was only about four feet tall and its color matched the wall. There was no handle, it looked as if you just pushed and it would go in. Heero walked up to the door and pushed lightly, the door easily swung open, not even squeaking. The stairs were right there, low and angled, it was dark but for a small sliver of light. Peering cautiously into the darkness Heero stepped forward.  
Once past the staircase there was a large open room.  
It was bright due to the light coming in from the window; the sun would rise soon. In the far corner to the left there was a spiral staircase, he decided that could wait for later. Over to the left tubes of paint,  
piles of canvas, packs of pencils, erasers, and various other art supplies lay scattered about. The wood floor had dark splotches of old paint, and an old easel lay against the wall. 'A studio? Interesting'  
Heero was curious as to why this would be hidden under the stairs. He continued to look about the room finding scattered brushes and bottles of cleaner here and there. Back near the staircase was a sink, and in the other corner was a cabinet filled with chemicals.  
Upon closer inspection Heero found them to be for developing pictures. The last thing he found when searching the room was a box of paintings. They were in the corner under the spiral staircase; Heero was just starting up when he noticed it. All the paintings were swirling and colorful, but each one had a focus point. There would be a hand or an eye or a book lying across a naked thigh. Each piece was detailed and vibrant. 'These are really good,' Heero couldn't help but noticing. One inparticular caught his eye. It had two dark swirls,  
though he couldn't really see the color in the dim light, the swirls focused on the upper right corner and spread from there. The focus image was a face with a hand splayed over it. You could only see one eye,  
the other covered by the middle finger. The index finger lay over the nose while the thumb rested along the jaw line. Lush lips peeked out of the bottom of the hand, and thick golden hair was bed ragged on top of the head.  
After looking a few more moments at the pictures Heero put them back where he got them, he then headed up the spiral stairs. At the top he was met with a locked door, he pushed a little hoping it was just stuck. It wasn't but a barking on the other side gave him an idea where it went, into the braided guitarists room.  
'I'll deal with this later,' he mentally assured himself before heading back down the stairs.  
Heero left the hidden room and went back towards the kitchen. It was bright and a quick glance at the clock on the wall showed it was nearing 6:30. As he was about to head back to his room, so as not to be caught, he heard . . .. music. He moved towards the door that leads to the basement, it was coming from behind the creaked door.  
Pushing open the door he stealthily moved down the steps, and there in the corner sat Duo guitar in hand eyes closed and softly singing.  
We live our lives Wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Closing off the way back,  
We walk on for eternity.

We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
Unable to cry out, for eternity...

As Duo finished the song and opened his eyes Heero couldn't move. He hadn't expected anyone to be up and here he finds Duo wide-awake and singing.  
"Hey, your up awful early," Duo said when he spotted his audience.  
"Hn," was Heero's reply.  
"Not a morning person are you," Duo asked "Hn," was his answer.  
"That's ok I was up pretty early today, I usually sleep till at least 8:00 but today I was up at quarter to five." Duo paused for a moment in thought, "hey Hiroma, do you play an instrument"  
There was a pause, "yes," Heero finally admitted.  
"Go ahead, grab one then, and play with me," Duo told the singer.  
Heero went and selected a guitar out of the cabinet;  
it was a dark sapphire with electric blue lightning bolts on it. He went and sat on one of the couches and settled the guitar in his lap. He plucked the strings a few times and made a couple of adjustments, and when the instrument was perfectly tuned he began to play a soft but upbeat tune. Duo quickly recognized the tune as a popular old song by Gundanium Cord; he joined in with Heero not missing a note.  
After an hour and a half of playing music in the basement Duo decided it was time to make breakfast before Hilde woke up and started to moan and groan about her stomach. Putting up his guitar Duo told Heero he could stay there or chill in the kitchen.  
Heero felt it would be rude and unusual if he were to stay in the basement so he could search it. He too put up his borrowed guitar and followed Duo into the kitchen so the other man could make breakfast.  
Heero sat at the island on a comfortable green stool.  
Duo went about pulling things from cabinets and the 'fidge. Eggs, toast, beacon, home fries, and oatmeal were all set to cook. When Duo was mixing up the eggs Howard walked in, "hey kid I'm gone for the week, Jerry's gunna watch the shop. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean you can spend all your time in the shop ya hear me?" Howard's tone was light but had a stern edge to it.  
"Yeah Howie, I hear, ya old coot," Duo told him with a smirk.  
"Damn brat," the old man grumbled humorously. He gave Duo's shoulder a squeeze and headed out the door.  
"Any way, what would you like to eat Hiroma?" Duo spoke over his shoulder as he pulled a couple of oranges out of the 'fridge and started to cut them into slices.  
"Hn," was Heero's non-informative answer.  
'If you don't give me a proper answer, I'm gunna feed you Baka's food and give him the good stuff," Duo tried to sound serious as he started to giggle.  
"He has you there," came a famine voice from the hall.  
A moment later Noin and Merian walked into the kitchen. By the look on Merain's face Heero could tell she was the one who made comment.  
"Eggs and toast," he grumbled out.  
Merian gave him a firm pat on the back, "that a boy,  
He-iroma." Merian stumbled over his fake name. "Oooh food, yumness." She quickly changed the subject as a plate was placed before Heero "Well ladies what can I get you?" Duo asked pulling out more plates. Merian and Noin both gave him their choice of food. Two plates of the food they selected were placed before them. Duo then prepared another plate with lots of food on it, then walked to stand near the hall and held out the plate. He then started to count under his breath. "5…4…. 3…. 2…. 1." just as he got to one Hilde bound into the room chanting "Food Food Food!" and grabbed the plate from his hand. She plopped down next to Noin and dug in.  
Zech came in a minute later and grabbed his plate off the counter where Duo had set it. Duo was moving about cleaning up the mess from breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat?" Merian asked him.  
"Naw, I don't eat in the morning." Duo paused for a moment, "where's your other friend?" he wondered where the blonde was, it was nearly 10:00 A.M.  
"He likes to sleep late, he should be down soon"  
Merian told him. As if to clarify her words, in walked a sleepy Quatre rubbing his eyes and shuffling his feet.  
"Food?" was all the blonde managed.  
"Here," Duo handed him a plate with warm food that he had set off to the side for the blonde.  
As Quatre was about half way through his meal whenthere was a loud insistent pounding on the front door.

_**To the notes:  
**1 Heero always has a plan _

_2 I have no idea what his last name is but I knew a guy named Howard and the was his last name thus the weird name given to Howard _

_3 I made it up don't go searching for it _

_4 no dirty thoughts please_

**the poking proding reviewers:**

Space Monkey: i think i told you this but an Akits is a large dog similar to a husky and many thanks for the review

Deadtoast: i will try and send out emails again to inform of updates i may start a list or emails by request for anyone interested but right now im just trying to keep up with my writing i've been lazy lately .

Starry eyed: /rubs forehead/ thanks for the um... gental proding... /hugs/

Amarin rose: wow lots of questions and you get only one answer... I'm updating now. the rest will be explaned as the story progresses. Though i will say this all those little details have importance to the plot . hugs your egar questions kind of pushed me to update so everyone else needs to give an extra thank you to yourself.

Lilli


End file.
